Shin Sangoku Musou VS/DLC
This game and the listed DLC are only available in Japan. Everything is free of charge. Scenario Set 01 Three scenarios for VS Mode. *The first scenario is a 1-vs-1 or 2-vs-2 stage. It allows players to have Lu Bu as an ally and includes a new fire pillar base. *Next up is a battle royal friendly stage for 4 players. They'll get attacked by tornadoes and dark swirls of energy throughout the battlefield. *Fog blocks the players' view of the mini-map in the 3 player friendly third map. The "Spy" skill can be offered to players in the Surprise Bases. Dwvs-dlc01-01.jpg|Death by Fire Dwvs-dlc01-02.jpg| Dwvs-dlc01-03.jpg|Whirlwind Jam Dwvs-dlc01-04.jpg| Dwvs-dlc01-05.jpg|Trapped in the Fog Dwvs-dlc01-06.jpg| Scenario and Character Set 02 Unlocks guest character Kanetsugu Naoe into the playable cast. One new scenario is included for four players. It forces them to a timed race across a series of tornadoes and rolling boulders. Dwvs-dlc02-01.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Dwvs-dlc02-02.jpg| Dwvs-dlc02-03.jpg|Chaotic Changban Dwvs-dlc02-04.jpg| Scenario Set 03 Two scenarios. One is a single player scenario with a fixed team of Zhuge Liang, Jia Xu, and Sima Yi. The three masterminds band together to take Xiapi away from a powerful army of generals. The second story is a VS friendly one with a special set of falling boulders, support, and seal bases littered across the map. Dwvs-dlc03-01.jpg|Subdue the Mighty Warriors Dwvs-dlc03-02.jpg|Rampage at Qingzhou Scenario and Character Set 04 Unlocks guest character Ayane into the playable cast. One new scenario is included for 1 vs 1 or 2 vs 2 fights. It is a stage filled with ice and wild animal bases. Dwvs-dlc04-01.jpg|Ayane Dwvs-dlc04-02.jpg|Freezing at Luoyang Scenario Set 05 Battle royale stage available for all four players. Battle conditions are randomized each time players fight within it, keeping the players guessing for which bases or other conditions are available. Dwvs-dlc05-01.jpg|Frenzy at Jingzhou Character Set 05 Unlocks playable guest character, Mitsunari Ishida. Dwvs-dlc06-01.jpg| Costume Set 01 A new outfit for playable guest character, Ayane. Ayane-DWvs-DLC-School Outfit.jpeg|Ayane Dwvs-dlc07-01.jpg Dwvs-dlc07-02.jpg Scenario Set 06 Single player stage. The powerhouses of the age want to prove to the strategists that they are the true force of the age. Dwvs-dlc08-01.jpg|Conquer the Masterminds Scenario Set 07 1 vs 1 or 2 vs 2 stage. Players have to deal with several obstacles in the most compact map of the game. Dwvs-dlc09-01.jpg|Thunderstorm at Xuzhou Scenario Set 08 Three scenarios for VS Mode. *Single player only stage. The player controls an all-women team to prove themselves to the men of the age. *Stage for three players. Map is peppered with illusionary soldiers, freezing, and sealing bases. *1 vs 1 or 2 vs 2 stage. Gunpowder urns and dark vortexes litter the restorative bases throughout the map. Players fight with the items to heal lost health. Dwvs-dlc010-01.jpg|Fighting Ladies Dwvs-dlc010-02.jpg|Phantom Three Swirls Dwvs-dlc010-03.jpg|Bombardment at Hefei Castle Edit Parts 01 The four early bird special masks can now be downloaded by any player who owns the game. Costume Set 02 Limited edition costumes are now free to download. Dwvs-limited-malecostume.jpg|Limited edition male costume Dwvs-limited-femalecostume.jpg|Limited edition female costume Costume Set 03 Reservation bonus costumes are now free to download. Dwvs-reserve-costume01.jpg|Cao Pi costume Dwvs-reserve-costume02.jpg|Sun Shangxiang costume Dwvs-reserve-costume03.jpg|Zhao Yun costume Dwvs-reserve-costume04.jpg|Wang Yuanji costume External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content